mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kratos
This guy is overrated When I heard he was gonna be in this,I thought to myself "He's a cash cow for Sony to get more systems sold."(Hangingmanpeter0 03:52, December 13, 2010 (UTC)) Oh sure...let's completely ingnore the fact that Kratos is, without question, the absolute best option for a guest character in Mortal Kombat. No other character I've ever known compares to Kratos' brutality, which makes him perfect for MK -SalaComMander 07:53, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I can name millions of better characters than this overrated piece of trash,like Nariko from Heavenly Sword.(Hangingmanpeter0 08:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC)) ::Guys, calm down. Kratos is a great character, but somebody may like someone else more. It's ok and I don't see any reason to argue like that. The point is if they had to put a guest character in MK, whoever it is, and if it makes the game better or just makes you feel like they had nothing to offer with the game itself. ::Personally, when I heard of him I actuallythought:"What? A guest character? Damn, I tought this was a good game instead..." But then if you think of Soul Calibur, it had many guests, such as Link from Zelda and Star Wars characters and actually Kratos, but is still one of the best fighting games! Let's wait and se... ::By the way, Kratos is now both a Soul Calibur character and a Mortal Kombat character... I always said that those games have something in common! MK vs. SC could be done...--Kombatgod 16:50, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :: ::The whole going back to it's old roots,ha! I feel so let down..(Hangingmanpeter0 20:24, December 15, 2010 (UTC)) ::Overrated? David Jaffe is a f***ing genius with characters. I'd also want to see Needles Kane, circa Twisted Metal: BlackHe has less remorse than Kratos, and is downright crazier. "Shut up and bleed, you mother *loud crash*" I am AnnhilationNation... and I thank you for playing on the DFW. 17:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I just hope The Xbox version gets a guest, however probally not.Avatar symbiote 22:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC)Avatar symbiote :: :: ::Kratos is perfect for Mk. This is a fact. It is not disputable. Even Ed Boon knows this. If God of War is overrated (which, as a term seems to be used when someone thinks a certain things popularity is undeserved), then why do so many games emulate it? Hangingmanpeter0, you suggest Nariko from Heavenly Sword, but that game was so much like GoW that people called it "Goddess of War". One character's inclusion in one version of this game makes you feel "let down?" What is wrong with you? And have you really even played God of War? The games are brilliant. Now I'm certain someone will come up with some BS reason why they aren't brilliant, so I will make sure to pay no attention to such baseless babble. :: ::On another note, every system has their cash cows. Xbox has Master Chief, Nintendo has Mario, but it's not okay for Sony and Kratos? If you don't like Kratos' inclusion in this game, buy the Xbox version. I and all the others like me will enjoy our Kratos. ::-Rm2kking 22:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Allies and Enemies Shouldn't Kratos allies be someone from Mortal Kombat and not GoW? I think in this wiki he should be treated only as a guest character of the upcoming game. Although I think some background story of the character it's interesting to have in the page, the stuff regardin allies and enemies should be kept inside the Mortal Kombat world. (And since he's a guest I don't see him having any allies or enemies cause he won't be in the storyline)Kuro Selas 10:22, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : I completely agree! (The same should go for all of the DC Universe characters, I just haven't gotten around to editing all their pages yet). 13:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : : Kompletly right! I mean, so far, the only enemy i have seen that he has in the MK world, is Shao Khan. Can't we add Raiden and Fujin to his allies list? As they bowed to him, and he noticed that, as he did not attack them. Alta1r 12:30, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Special Moves http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rrai4Zy6g This might confirm the existence of the Blades of Exile, Apollo's Bow, Helios's Head and the Nemean Cestus. I'm not saying it should be added now with a total description, but it's worth considering, judging on how they have been used in the other games.... 06:36, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Iamanonymous I have a link for his attacks http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyHIxS8H-JE&feature=feedu Berzerkgodzilla 19:18, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Kratos's Article What happened with Kratos's article? It seems broken for some reason but in the preview when edited, it looks normal... Dragon NJMB 08:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, but I don't know how to fix it. Azeruth 18:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Someone fixed it, thank you to whomever. Azeruth 18:40, March 28, 2011 (UTC) An interesting question If Kratos used Helios head on Kenshi, wouldn't he not be affected being blind and all? ~Jakeinator (Still to lazy to sign in) It's possible, Sonya's Kiss didn't affect Kenshi in Deadly Alliance, so I would figure they'll make Kenshi invulnerable to blinding moves. --Azeruth 03:21, April 17, 2011 (UTC) That is a pretty clever question! That most be true, as he is blind, he is unaffected by moves that effects the eyes. I really hope that they make sure that it happens! Alta1r 10:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I dont no , wont it be like kinda cheating out of the moves just because hes blind , but I hope that it wont affect him . And dont forget about strykers x-ray i mean he uses a flashlight , but it would still be like cheating out of a x-ray move 15:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak :The X-Ray may be a gameplay mechanic that they can't change. Maybe the "Spread 'em!" will startle him xD --Azeruth 17:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Kratos' Alternate Costume What do you guys think it could be? In my opinion it's going to be Ares' Armor. It could be possible he won't have one, though. --Byakuya600 11:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Problably it will be the armor he has on the begining of God of War 2. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 12:02, April 18, 2011 (UTC) It is the Fear Kratos costume from God of War 3. 08:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC)FatalityLives! (Iamanonymous) Is he still available? When I got the PS3 version of Batman: Arkham Asylum, playable Joker challenges were offered as free exclusive content. These needed to be downloaded from the Playstation Network. Now, what I am wondering is whether or not Kratos comes the same way. Since the PSN is down, will I be able to obtain Kratos? Is he on the disk or does he need to be downloaded? I'm getting the game in the next couple days, and it would suck if I had to wait to get him. -Rm2kking 23:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :I think he's on the disc, I didn't download anything to get him. --Azeruth 23:26, May 5, 2011 (UTC) He's definitely on the disc. The only thing I downloaded with MK9 was my Classic Reptile costume and the online pass. --Byakuya600 23:30, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright cool. I'm glad to hear that. Thank's for clearing that up for me guys. -Rm2kking 23:33, May 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem, man. --Byakuya600 23:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) His Alleged Story Mode Cameo I'm having a hard time believing that Kratos was mentioned in the Story Mode. I've listened to videos stating that he was mentioned at the point in question, but I honestly heard "Reiko", which would actually make more sense. Kratos is more of a guest character, only there for fan service, while Reiko is actually canon in the MK universe. He even resides in Outworld, which is where the story was at this point. Razr459 13:51, May 6, 2011 (UTC) i think he says reiko, but i´m not totally sure about it. [[User:GunBlazer|'''Gun]][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 14:30, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's Reiko, pretty sure. --Azeruth 15:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I agree. It's definitely Reiko. I doubt NRS would make an easter egg like that, Kenshi and Reiko make sense, but Kratos sure as hell doesn't. --ByakuyaTALK! 19:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Kratos and Fatalities Thus far I've read that Mileena doesn't bite into Kratos' face during her fatality and Johnny Cage doesn't plant the trophy in between the two halves of Kratos' head in his fatality. Do you think it has something to do with the God of War creators possibly not wanting to see stuff like that happening to Kratos? Or maybe a show of respect for Kratos by the NetherRealm team? Seems odd. --Azeruth 15:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I always thought it was because NRS didn't have enough time to get certain animations into the final product, which would also explain why his mouth doesn't move when he's screaming. --Razr459 16:26, May 13, 2011 (UTC) me too. ' ' ' ' 16:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Who was the woman Kratos killed? In Kratos ending, we see him kill an unkown woman, johnny and baraka. who was the woman? the woman was whte and hade blonde hair. it couldn't of have ben jade, because she is black and has black hair, and not milleena becaue the woman wanot wearing her clothes. what do you think? :As far as we know it's just a random woman. The only blonde woman in the MK games is Sonya. --''AZERUTH'' 01:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :She has blonde hair, yet the costume looks like Jade, so I don't know. Dinosaurfan1 18:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :I know that it is Sonya. She is the only one who is blonde. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|'Say What?']] 10:56, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : :Just a random woman. There are a lot of background characters in this new MK. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 11:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Name one woman in MK that is blonde. Apart from Sonya. I mean, so far i have only seen her as the only blonde woman. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|'''Say What?]] 22:04, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :What about the blonde woman who wraps herself around Shao Kahn's leg? I thought it was Sonya at first, but considering she shows up even if a beaten Sonya is lying five feet away, I didn't think it was the same woman, just some slave. And she does wear an outfit similar to Jade's, in a way, if only because it is green. 00:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sheeva's Stripped Down Fatality on Kratos Just did the Stripped down fatality and there was no difference to anyone else, can someone else test this to confirm? Brotherhood619 14:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I can confirm that there is NO difference. I did it a while ago and Kratos did as everyone else did. There is no difference whatsoever. Dinosaurfan1, expert on many games. 03:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Strange... when i did it Kratos DID actually yell at her. cybersubby 20:31 Why does Kratos... why does Kratos never open his mouth, especially during fatalities? --Venommonster12 18:26, July 31, 2011 (UTC) People at NRS where too lazy to add in animations for Kratos and aren't going to bother with him any more. Dinosaurfan1, expert on many games. 02:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC)